OFDM is employed in wireless communication systems for transmission of data between network devices in wireless local area networks. Various Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 wireless networking standards (IEEE 802.11ac, IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g, IEEE 802.11n, etc.) are marketed under the brand name Wi-Fi® and are directed to high-throughput wireless local area networks (WLANs). Wi-Fi® is a local area wireless computer networking technology that allows electronic devices to communicate, mainly using the 2.4 giga-hertz (GHz) ultra-high frequency (UHF) and 5 GHz super high frequency (SHF) industrial, scientific and medical (ISM) radio bands.
In a Wi-Fi® network, a first network device may transmit data in a predetermined band to a second network device using OFDM. The predetermined band may have a predetermined number of tones (sometimes referred to as sub-carriers) on which the data may be sent. The first network device may transmit the data using all of the sub-carriers in the predetermined band except for a direct current (DC) tone and a predetermined number of guard tones. The DC tone refers to a zero frequency (or center frequency) tone of the predetermined band. The guard tones refer to tones at edges of and within the predetermined band. Data is not transmitted at the guard tones to prevent interference with signals transmitted by other network devices in bands adjacent to the predetermined band.